Dispensing, push-pull type closure assemblies are known in the art. Push-pull closure assemblies typically include a shell in fluid communication with the interior of a container, and a tip that moves axially with respect to the shell to act as a valve to allow a beverage or other liquid within the container to be dispensed through the assembly.
For some products, such as carbonated beverages, or ones that have been dosed with nitrogen upon filling, internal gas pressure is present within the closure and container package. In the typical push-pull closure arrangement, the configuration of the passage through the closure shell, upon opening, can lead to foaming, splashing, or other undesirable outflow of the beverage or other liquid.
A need therefore exists for a push-pull closure assembly for a container that will allow for pre-venting of the container upon opening to reduce and limit foaming, splashing, or the undesirable outflow of beverage or other liquid.